Straw hats in Wonderland
by star-sisters
Summary: when the one piece crew fall down a whirlpool they find themselfs in a new world that is quite too mad for their taste...Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1

This day started out such a beautiful day.

a normal day in their lives, everybody were at their normal activities; Robin was reading a book, Sanji was cooking something yummy, Nami was drawing maps of the previous island they had been to, Usopp was making a bomb, which kept blowing up in his face, Luffy was sitting on the figure head sighing in boredom . Chopper was inside making medicine and Zoro was sleeping. Everything was normal… too normal.

Far, far away. A Pair of big brown eyes were staring through binoculars, her eyes practically glued to the glass. "There he is, there is my-our saver!" the woman announced exited. Her voice light and happy

"Were?" another female voice asked and a very pretty blond stepped closer to the woman holding the binoculars. While the woman handed the blond the binoculars. A tall person grunted in the background. "Why are you two so childish?" that was a woman as well, wearing a horrible orange cote and a large green hat. "Oh, and you're one to talk?" a purple boy with cat ears and a purple striped tail said while trying to take control of two little twins jumping up and down…on the ceiling.

This was the cast of strange people. In a strange land. The woman looking threw the binoculars now was a small slender blond with a big blue bow tied in her hair. The woman beside her was the complete opposite of her; a big lady, though she wasn't fat then the big-boned lady had black hair and dark circles around her eyes for the pressure of what she did. She was the queen of wonderland the Red Queen herself!

"The man on the figure head is Monkey.! I want you to bring him in! Alice tell Hatter and the rest to get ready!"The queen ordered and the petite blond hurried in the back, following the big green hat.

In the control room beside a small coffee table was sitting the person wearing the big green hat. The woman in the orange cote was sipping out of a teacup. With her heavy pointy toed boots high on the control table she gazed around lazily "Hatter!" Alice mused and Hatter jumped so high the tea came spitting out her nose. Out of no were the twins Twetile Dee and Twetille dawn fell down holding there stomachs in laughter. Then the cat-boy appeared out of no were as well. And stared at the Hatter cleaning her face "Honestly, you're such a brute, Hatter, will it kill you to be lady-like for ones!" the cat-boy scolded her, and Hatter glared at him. Since this wasn't her fault, but got over it fast and shouted "yes!"

"Pull the lever Hatter!" the Queen yelled and Hatter sprung into action "hey why does she get to pull the lever!"Tweetily Dee asked in frustration right before Hatter lifted her leg and kicked a lever up,

Immediately electric lightning's flashed and lit up the room right before flashing out to the ocean and the sky!

Suddenly Nami looked up from her drawing and sniffed the air. With a gasp she hurried out and looked up "everybody!"she shouted "there is a storm coming and it's a big one!"

Luffy looked up and looked around, there were no clouds in the sky but so far Nami had not been wrong on her predictions

"are we in trouble?"Luffy asked and Nami sniffed the air

"Yes!" she said and started Yelling out orders to sail in another direction.

But it was no use. The clouds started to form around in a circular motion above the ship,

"oh, my god!" Nami yelled as she saw a hurricane forming in that direction which was where they were heading now

"turn back, turn back!"she cried out and in a while they were heading a different way

The rain started to pore down on the ship and lightning's flashed the sky, followed be heavy thunders and more rain! The waives got bigger and heavier as they crashed on the ship rocking it roughly to the side. Luffy, Chopper and Robin were doing all they could to help, while holding on to something steady. It was in the end that Zoro tide them to the mast by Luffy's hands.

Nami had hopes that to other direction was going to provide them an escape, out of this Hell, but no. in front of them a huge whirlpool was forming and it was dragging the ship to it!

It was hell. There was no escape, a hurricane in the back and a whirlpool in the front. there was no damn escape! They closed in on the whirlpool, Nami stood there frozen, and nothing she thought of would work, nothing! no plan, no escape, and no hope they were going to die, hear. Un less some miracle happened then there was nothing they could do. It was over.

In desperation they tried to sail away, but it was no use…

"Nami," Usopp screamed terrified"Luffy, Chopper and Robin are un-concuss!"

"lucky bastards!" she mumbled and hopelessly looked around, Zoro was busy controlling the sails, the wind was ripping every inch of the ship an Nami was surprised that the ship held together and Sanji was trying to sail the ship. And Usopp was counting his prayers. '_You know it's the end when praying seems like the only thing to do'_ she thought and with tears in her eyes she dropped on her knees and prayed, she screamed out the words with tears flooding down her cheeks.

Inside Sanji was pulling the steer as hard as he could. "there has to be a way out of this mess!" he grunted and pulled again. But no luck. The steer wouldn't budge! Suddenly up in the realm trying to manage the sails Zoro glanced down on Nami. '_s-she! praying?'_he thought fury's '_this far from over' _he decided an pulled the sail up. Right before a huge waive hit the ship and knocked him down.

He tried to grab a hold of something but couldn't and crashed through the roof and hit Sanji in the making and knocked him down with a braking noise!

"watch it!" Sanji shouted before realizing what he was holding. The steer, "the steer!" they both yelled and quickly ran outside and what there were Nami and Usopp holding on to the mast where all the devil fruit users were tide up to, with their dear lives.

The saw what they were doing if this was the end than it was better to be together than alone and the two of them ran to them and grabbed a hold "good bye cruel world!" Usopp screamed just as the Going Mary was sucked in to the whirlpool.

As they were being sucked down to their deaths Zoro felt something swish past him, when he looked then he saw a chair…

"…" he was speech less. He thought his life was flashing before his eyes, when a piano followed the chair. Was he going crazy? Then he notice the rest of the furniture rusting past them

"Nami… is there furniture on the bottom of the ocean?" he asked and stared dump folded on the furniture rushing past them.

"what are you talking about?" she asked before noticing that she was clanged on to un-conscious Luffy like a child. She let go fast and glanced around to see what the hell Zoro was talking about. And she was as dump folded as he was. Soon, like destiny, Luffy and the others came to and as well as she knew Luffy she expected him to shout "awesome!" and try to grab one of the flying cloches rushing by, but what? As soon as he untied his hands free and let Robin and Chopper free. He glanced around and Nami prepared herself for the yelling. But someone interrupted her thoughts.

Luffy grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, "Luffy what are you doing?"she shouted.

"if we're going to die here, than I want to die close to you Nami" he whispered in her ear his voice was dark and husky as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. She didn't know why but it made her feel safe having Luffy's arms wrapped around her.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and the whole crew of the Going Mary screamed in the face of death!

Down looking threw the telescope the Red Queen smiled. "Alice! Go welcome our guests!" she said and smirked.

In the back ground; the crew of the mad Queens safety, were cowering in the corner of the room. none of them were cowards but when the Red Queen got the evil aura around her no one, absolute no one dared to question her.

Alice nodded and hurried out the door.

"the rest of you get in your positions! We have new arrivals!" the queen said happily and waltzed out the door…

"did she have to get so…"tweetily Dee started

"…mean to them" tweetily dawn ended. Both hiding behind Hatter

"even I agree that this was little much" the cheshire cat said while hiding behind the over sized hat, on top of Hatters head, her face un-usually expression less.

"she did go overboard with her plan, but whoever wants to tell her that step forward…" no one did

"didn't think so…" she said an walked out of the room heading for the forest of Wonderland…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well hear is chapter 2, awesome!**_

_**I could not stop writing. It was like my hand was moving on its own… spooky XÞ**_

_**So please R&R I need to know what you think….**_

Nami slowly opened her eyes and felt the burning sunlight hit directly in her eyes. _'Is this how it feels like to be dead…?'_She thought and didn't bother to open them again. If she was dead them it didn't really matter where she was…

Was someone holding her? She wasn't sure but she kind of felt like she was being pressed up to something or someone was cuddling her.

She forcefully opened her eyes and stared right in the sleeping face of her idiotic captain, holding her like a lover! Then she suddenly remembered what Luffy said to her at the time.

"_If we're going to die, I want to die close to you!"_Those were the exact wordsechoed in her head again and again. What did he mean by that? Did heave feelings for her? No it cannot be. He was too stupid to do so!

She raised her head and looked around then tried to stand but her captain didn't let her go. "Luffy…" she whispered struggling to get away

"Don't go…"Luffy whispered

'_he's awake!'_Nami thought in panic "why…" she asked, feeling shy all of a sudden

"This feels nice" he said and smiled his famous large grins. Yeah Nami had to admit this did feel a little nice,

A few meters Zoro was opening his eyes, a massif headache pounding in his temples. He moved his head to the side and saw the rest of the crew, slowly coming too.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above him and he looked up.

A girl with a big blue bow was leaning in on him and looking at him with curios eyes.

"Hey, who…" he couldn't get farter. The girl was frightened and started to run away

"No wait!" he shouted after her and quickly sat up only to see the blond girl run away further and further.

Zoro watched the girl run away, he was like in a trance her eyes would not get out of his head, deep pools of the blue and her pink lips…

'_did I just think that?'_ he thought and stood up and looked around _'holy shit! Is that Luffy and Nami?'_ he thought and walkedto the sleeping couple,

"Good morning" he said in a mocking manner and Nami came bouncing up from Luffy, but not away from him because he had tide his hands around her neck and now he was hanging on her front with his head in an unpleasant place…for Nami.

After pounding him on his head a couple of hundred times for having his head between her breasts, the three of them started to wake the others. None of them paid attention to the environment they were in.

Until…"eeh guys …where are we?" Usopp asked in mid air. And they all looked up…gaping.

The trees were growing from the sky and the clouds were on the ground. The pool of water was flying in the air, with fish swimming around in it.

"Are we dead?" Usopp asked just checking starting to shiver

"I don't think so," Chopper said in a surprised tone, „our Vidal signs are completely normal" he continued after having checked on all of them.

"Soooo, we're not dead?" Luffy asked and hid his eyes beneath his hat…

"No Luffy we are not dead…" Sanji said in a freaked tone and started to walk forwards

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoro shouted after him

"No point on standing here, I'm going to find some were to go to. Or someone to talk to."

Sanji kept walking, the rest of the crew soon followed steep on his heels, Luffy quickly taking the front of the group.

"So what we just keep going forwards. With no idea where we are or how to get there"

Suddenly Zoro was knocked face down in the mud by a pair of two rabbit feet and a girl in a white shirt and a waist coat was standing in front of them, she had blond hair and two bunny ears on her head along with bunny paws on each hand and rabbit feet on each foot. Finally she had a gold chain connected from her left shoulder to her right breast pocket

"Oh dear, Oh my, I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean for you to be stepped down like that" she apologized and took Zoro's arm and pulled him up,

A huge vain was throbbing on his forehead the glair he gave her was shooting her with ice needles.

"Idiot, moss head!" Sanji yelled and pounded Zoro's head.

"So sorry for the way he reacted Madame." He said as he went into love mode.

"Do you know where we are?" Usopp asked her carefully. The cute little girl in front of them stared in his eyes for a swift moment, and then she answered in a cheerful manner:

"Why you're in Wonderland, silly" then she reached in her pocket and picked up the gold watch, then turned pail

"Oh my, I'm late!" she shouted before hopping away and disappearing into nothing

"Hey wait! Wonderland? There is no such place, wait!"Nami screamed after the girl in a bunny form

"Grate, so where are we now suppose to go?" Chopper asked worried.

Then like a wish come true; a path of purple like dust was placed in front of them. And a sign fell from the sky saying: this way!

"Ok scary" Chopper and Usopp said shaking behind Zoro.

They all looked up to see if maybe someone or something had dropped it, but the sky was clear and not even a cloud in the sky.

"Maybe if we follow the white bunny girl, then she can tell us where to go!" Luffy sounded exited. Robin came in fast with a way to calm Luffy down

"Yes maybe... but we don't even know where she went." But as soon as she dropped those words another sign dropped from the sky and was planted right next to the first sign saying: she went this way!

They all gapped…

"Well then let's go!"Luffy shouted and started running up the path.

"Wait, Luffy, don't go running on your own you just get lost!" Chopper and Usopp both yelled after him but Luffy was already gone.

XXX

As they ran to catch up to Luffy, try as they might to go the right way, he eventually got lost. And ending up in a dark forest where a strange smell was filling the air, like some sort of smoke,

"Sanji put the cigarette out the smell is making me sick!" Nami shot at him and glared at the cook. He limitedly went into love chef mode

"Anything for you Nami chwan!" he shouted before crashing on a tree. *Crash* and he was flat on the ground.

Zoro laughed and laughed at the cook. Who was fighting the headache. "Watch out, Sanji "

"Yeah, it isn't like you to be a klutz" Nami said and smirked.

"Well you beauty blinded me Nami chwan" he answered and went back into love chef mode

"Hah! Even I can come up with better pick-up lines than that!" a soft mocking voce mused out of no were.

They all looked around but didn't find the person who the voice belonged to. Luffy was starting to look weary confused.

"You got a problem with that?" Sanji said, his voice starting to get louder,

"Where are you?" Nami shouted out into le blue. Not really expecting a answer,

"Why, I am hear" the voice mused and something pointed up in the tree, they all looked up and soon they all dropped their jaws

A large grin appeared out of nowhere, followed by a pair of purple eyes looking out to them. The eyes were not the only thing that appeared, purple stripes started to circle around nothing, forming a body, and soon light purple color filled in the stripes and a body appeared. It was a cat.

"But you're a cat" Nami sounded absolutely dump folded by that talking animal

"A Cheshire Cat, as a matter of fact, and you are?"He asked even though he knew quite well who they were.

"I'm monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy shouted celebrating the arrival of the talking cat,

"The: monkey D. Luffy! What a privilege!" the cat mused and suddenly disappeared into dust only to appear beside Nami and Robin not in his cat form, now he was a man in a purple striped t-shirt and in tight- looking gens, he looked just like a normal man only the purple striped cat ears and a purple striped tail sticking out of his back side

"How nice, to meet you two lovely ladies" he said in an equally sweet-sugary voice Nami used when she wanted something. And it worked like a charm;

Both Nami and Robin blushed slightly and smiled the widest they could manage; he was devilishly handsome, even for the purple highlighted hair and purple eyes.

"Can you tell us where we should go?" Nami asked the man, as he kissed her hand, Sanji going into hate mode,

"Well my dear, that all depends on where you want to go…" cat answered and grinned the widest smile even Luffy had ever seen, his mouth going up to his ears. Making him look as creepy and handsome as anyone could get, and shivers went down Name's and Robin's back, still they didn't let anyone see their shivers.

"Well it really wouldn't matter." Robin said and smiled.

"Then it really does not matter where you go." He said and disappeared into some sort of dust-like things flying through the air, and landing back on his branch up in the tree, that suddenly lit up and was filled with signs saying: this way, that way and go hear.

"But if you really want to know…" he said and smirked."She went that way" he said and pointed to the left.

"Who did?" Chopped asked

"The White Rabbit" cat answered

"She did!" Luffy shouted

"She did what?" the cat asked out of the blue

"Huh… didn't you just say she went that way…" Luffy asked in a winey tone

"Went that way" Usopp said getting confused, that cat was getting on their nerves…

"Who did?" Cat asked out of the blue.

"The white Rabbit" Zoro said getting more and more pissed by every word he said.

"What Rabbit?"He asked and smiled.

" but, you just said that she went that way!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't waist you breathe on him Luffy, he is obviously stupider then you!" Sanji said and started to walk away.

But only to walk into the cat's face. He was a few inches shorter than Sanji.

"But you know… if I were looking for a white rabbit girl," he said and turned back into a cat.

"I would ask the Mad Hatter" he said and the cat smiled his smile reaching his ears.

"M-m-mad Hatter?"Usopp asked his knees shaking in fear. "no, no way am I going to see some mad man!" he shouted but before he could continue cat appeared in front of him.

"Oh, but she is not a man…"

"Gaa! I knew it! It is a monster, who the grate captain Usopp has to…"

"I mean she is a woman!" cat spit out at him and silenced the gait captain Usopp.

"Oh…"

"Then again you could always go see the March hare, he lives over this way" he said and pointed into another direction.

"Ah, thank you" Luffy said and bowed to cat who smiled his wicked smile.

"But, of course he is mad as well"

"Don't show us the way to mad men!" they all yelled at him and he swiped his tail over his cat body and moving it into a circle motion and the cat body disappeared, then he did it again and his human-ish body appeared ones more.

"I can't help it. You are in wonderland, we are all mad hear, even you!"

"We are not mad!" Nami shouted and stepped to face the cat-boy.

"Yes you are, because if you are not, you wouldn't have come here" and with that he was gone.

"…"Nami was speechless, that boy had just called her mad!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" she screamed out in the nothing.

"Sssshhhh" something shushed her. And when she looked around for the cat to strangle him to death, but didn't see any one.

"You do not scream in this territory," a voice from below said and sounded like a lady, like woman. When Nami finally looked down she saw flowers. With a face!

"Kjaaaa! Luffy! Talking flowers!" Luffy came like a bullet shot to see the flowers.

"Cool!"He said and jumped up and down on the ground looking exactly at the flowers.

"Just go and find the Mad Hatter, already and get it over with! I actually think she is waiting for you!"

The flowers scooted the group the way cat had pointed, when they looked there were signs and arrows pointing in the direction.

"Cool! Ok let's go there! "He shouted and ran in that direction.

"Hey Luffy don't run there! There all mad"Sanji shouted while running after him.

"LUFFY! "Nami screamed and the crew ran after their captain.

Left behind the Cheshire cat was left smiling his wicked grin, and after a while he picked up a mirror and fogged it, the image of the Queen of wonderland "how it going 'Chers" the Queen asked exited, she clearly was looking forward to meet the captain of the Straw Hats.

"you know this reminds me of the first time a certain blond came here..." he mused and smiled a smile that reached his ears.

XXX

The crew followed a whistling sound, and Hat shaped signs saying: Hatter! This way!

Little did they know that it was for Hatter to know where she would go, too get home

It was only a few meters to get past the bushes and to a house. Or a windmill it seamed and outside was a long table, Luffy rushed out of the bushes smelling something that smelled like cookies.

"No room!"A tall woman shouted. She was in a horrible orange cote and a large green hat.

„No room!" a gray hare shouted and threw a cup there way, Luffy dodged the cup coming their way and Robin cached it with one of her hands which grew right out of her own body.

The woman, in the hat, watched the strange looking boy in the straw hat run to the table and sitting on the chair. "Now what is this, a straw hat?" she asked.

"Yep" Luffy said stuffing his face with a scone "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he said then.

As soon as he dropped the word the woman in the large hat and the hare on her side jumped on the table and shot over to Luffy, who was choking on a cookie, and run the chair down with him in it.

"You can't be him!" Hatter shouted and the.

"Can't be!" the March hear shouted and threw a cup full of tea behind him.

His crew mates came running to see what had happened. Nami saw the Hatter on top of Luffy and for some reason she felt a little anger,

"A woman?" Sanji asked and when she sat up, he went into love chef mode,

"Oh, my love, lady hatter" he said and she looked up over to him.

"Who the hell are you?" she spit out at him.

"My name is Sanji and I will promise to be by your side and protect you forever and ever …."

"Yeah yeah grate story!" the hatter said and grabbed the cook's collar and pulled herself up, then pushing him away.

"I am the Mad Hatter!" she said proudly and reached out a hand and to pull Luffy up.

"March Hare, March hare!" the gray hare shouted beside her and laughed a wicked laugh.

"And this is the March Hare…"she said and gestured to the gray hare jumping up and down on the table.

"And you are not Monkey D. Luffy! She is a warrior!"

"But I AM Luffy!" he shouted and pouted "and I am guy!" he said when he realized the Hatter called him a she. 

"Really? My, my I never knew!" she said and sat in a vacant chair then smiling a giant smile, she poured Luffy a cup of tea.

"Alice, the guests have arrived!" the Hatter shouted to the other end of the table. Turns out there was a girl on the other end of the table,

Suddenly Zoro's heart skipped a beat. It was her, the girl from no were. That blond chick from before.

Alice looked up from her cup of tea, and a face of terror came on her face, she jumped up from the table and ran to a tree then she jumped up in the tree and held to a branch with her dear life, while screaming: "pirates!"

Hatter rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the table.

"Don't mind her she has this thing with pirates… now how about tea?"She said and held her cup in the air.

"Tea! Yu want tea!" the March hare shouted in his Scottish accent, he threw a cup to hatter it was smashed on the chair and the tea all went into her cup… by some magical matter.

"Now, what brings you hear to wonderland, pirates?" hatter asked as the crew sat down at the table.

"Well we didn't really have a choice…" Sanji said as he sat down besides hatter or hatress.

"Yeah, the whirlpool is a bitch," the hatress agreed. „But there is not a better way to get where you live."

"What do you mean…?" Usopp asked.

"Well!" she started but stopped in mid-sentence with her mouth wide open.

"…"

"Are you going to say something?" Usopp asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No…" she started and smiled "I'm not the right one to tell you about wonderland… but Alice is!" she announced proudly and pointed up in the tree, then her finger sunk down and a face of disappointment and surprise painted her face, as Alice was hanging to the same branch as before, shaking like a scarecrow,

"I -not so- proudly present: Alice the champion of wonderland!" she said and pointed lazily up in the tree, the hare exploded out of laughter, while poring something out of a small bottle into his cup of tea, some not catching that the bottle was labeled some fancy-pants whiskey.

"_That_ is the champion of…" Nami said but paused when she noticed "and what the hell is wonderland?" she finally shouted.

"Is she always this loud?" hatter asked Luffy

"Nah she's just frightened." Luffy said and grinned. Then he stuffed his face with some sort of cake.

Nami's eyes went wide did her captain just defend her; _this really is some kind of wonderland! _She thought and sunk down in her chair.

Chopper decided to be bold and get to the point "Hey, miss hatter, the purple cat boy told us that you knew where we might find the white rabb-"

"CLEAN cup CLEAN cup move down!" she suddenly shouted and jumped out of her chair and started to push the crew near the other end of the table, when they reached the middle the hatter and the hare sat down laughing like the two numskulls they were…

"hahah-heee now my funny hat friend, what was that?" she asked after she had calmed herself.

'_Funny hat! You have a funny hat!' _chopper said in his thoughts looking at hatter's big, green hat, it actually was quite like choppers hat only his was cute red/pink color and it had a white cross on it, hers had a little paper tucked into the ribbon tied around it and on the paper said 1/10, obviously she wanted to make it clear that this hat was supposed to be large…

"Alice get down from there! You can't call yourself hand to the queen of hearts, if you can't even handle pirates saying good morning to you!" hatter yelled up into the tree

The branch shook violently as gold locks flooded out of the green and they were followed by a small head, Zoro stared at the weird girls arguing for a moment about ranks and some red queen, he understood none of it, his eyes were set on the blond hanging upside down in the tree.

"Oh you are useless!" hatter spit out and kicked the tree and with that the blond fell out of the tree, landing on her head.

"Ouch! Hatter don't do that or ells I will hurt you!" Alice tried to intimidate her but Hatter only smiled

"You won't scare me when you look like an angry bunny!" she laughed at her reaction. And Alice eyes shot lightning's at Hatter.

"You know I have a slight problem with pirates…" she whispered and stood up and looked over at the tea table, raised her hand and waived,

"hi-hello… hillo" she made some sort of mix-up of hi and hello. She blushed furiously and grabbed her own mouth and ran behind the tree, embarrassed.

"Sorry, she's just nervous when it comes to strangers, especially- "Hatter said but got cut off by Zoro

"Let me guess… pirates?" he asked in a sarcastic tone

"Yes! Wow good guess!" hatter said exited and jumped up and down.

"It's ok, right, she will like us when she gets to know us" Luffy said and grinned his optimistic way and who can stand that grin without grinning oneself.

"Now, you should get to the point and tell dear old hatter what it is you want, because I doubted it will he to measure hats for you" Hatter said and smirked a seductive smile.

"Yes we would like to know if you know any white bunny girl." Usopp asked and looked at her suspicious.

"Well…Alice! Do you know where rabbit is?" she shouted to Alice who was peeping behind the tree.

"No! I don't think anyone knows where she is…" she answered, but paused and looked in a path leading to somewhere. "At least to some people… it's impossible" she whispered and stared up the path.

An awkward silence went by for a moment.

"Yeah I agree…" a sly voice sounded and the crew looked up, besides Luffy who didn't care about nothing but the cake in front of him.

And a grin appeared in the air, the wide grin appearing over a cup of tea, followed by a cats head and a body, the Cheshire cat was in the party

The entire crew went silent,

'_oh, crap!'_ they thought in union. No one really happy that the bloody cat was here.

Nami glared at the cat who saw it and smiled back to her.

"Hello cat…" Hatter muttered and sat down beside him.

Hatter was getting enough of Alice's fears it was always up to her to fix it when she had a fear attack, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, he silver white hair, she had gotten out from her father's side, his white hair, her father had also been a hatter to the queen, and now it was her turn to amaze, and she was quite good.

"Alice, come on, be a man!"Hatter ordered as she threw two lumps of sugar into sanjis cup,

"I'm not a man, I'm a woman!"Alice shouted back and shot her head out of the leaves

"Same thing" Hatter said with poor logic in her mind.

"Not hardly!" cat said from the other end of the table, with that, the March hare threw a cup his way and it smashed on the chair. The March hare and mad hatter were best tea drinking friend and they loved each other's company, since they were both completely mad

"Look if you don't know the deferens from men and women then you are stupider than any one in wonderland thought!" cat shouted into the open mouth of Hatter.

Hatter frowned as she started to remind herself of the deferens, between men and women, when she finally found out she blushed furiously.

"Oh nonononono!" she shouted, she arced her back so hard that her chair fell backwards, with a thud she was down, her hat flew away and fell feet away.

Alice saw what happened from way up in the tree, she always had one eye on her trouble making friend "Hatter!" she shouted and fell down-on her head. But it was worth it, she and hatter were best friends, in the world, hatter even called Alice her BFF one time, but never again, it was a vow to be best friends for ever

Alice got up fast and ran to her friend. Who was still laying there, in a panic attack

"What happened!" Luffy asked in surprise and shot up from the table.

"It's fine, she's fine, she just tends to use her brain too much for her own good…" cat said sarcastically and smiled, then he turned his attention too Robin.

"Well, I find it hard to believe that such a beauty as you is as dangerous as the government expects…" he said to her in a sugary sweet voice.

Robin hid her eyes beneath the cow-girl hat she had on. The kind smile never left her face, and a soft blush shot across her face.

He was good at the flirting thing, really good up till now there wasn't woman from wonderland to Disney-world he couldn't swoon out of her shoes.

"Cat get over hear, this is your entire fault!" Alice shouted suddenly, cat jumped so high the tea spit out of his nose with noise like somebody stomped on his tail.

"How is this _my_ fault?" cat asked insulted,

"You made Hatter use her brain to overdrive; you know she can't think too much!" Alice scolded the cat; Nami smiled and looked over at her Capitan,

"Reminds you of someone?" she asked the crew, and pointed at Luffy whit her thumb, they all smiled and sweat dropped over the scenario going on over the Hatress.

"Hatter please wake up, honestly, you are such a pain!"She said and tried to pull her up, Hatter only answered in an un-understandable mumble.

"Gurgle murgle, sssniff…"

"Oh, god…cat I think you broke hatter!"Alice shouted at him.

"Don't worry about it, she will be fine once she gets hungry…" cat said and rolled his eyes, he was usually so happy but somehow hatter's stupid-ness brought out the frown in his usually cheerful mind…

"Just sit down, have a cup of tea and say hello to our visitors…" cat said to Alice, but soon he turned his attention to Robin again.

"o-ok" she said and stepped over to the table.

She was shaking. No one in wonderland knew why she had this fear, no one dared to ask. Every time someone brought it up she went shooting up in the closest tree…

She finally found the chair she always sat in, she sat down and closed her eyes, and her heart was beating so fast now. She felt their eyes on her…

When she finally made herself look up she looked sleight in the eyes of the entire crew- minus Luffy, who was stuffing his face in muffins…

"eeh, hi…" she said nervously…"

"Oh come on, there's no need to be afraid, we would never hurt you…"Usopp said and gave her a nice smile…

Her eye brows got softer and she looked closer on to them, some of them didn't look all too bad. That long nosed one was even kind of funny looking.

But there was always a down side to it. When she looked to her side-were Zoro was sitting- her heart sunk down to her toes…

Zoro was not really the kindest looking fella'. But this was stupid, Zoro shot her a glance, '_am I really that scary…?' _he asked himself when he saw Alice's face go pail.

He didn't know what she was thinking... He thought she was terrified of him, he was going to move, her face was as pail as snow, she was going to faint for sure, he sighed; if she was so scared she should move away.

She started shaking now and the whole chair was shaking with her. Without a word he stood up and went away to another chair on the other side of the table.

Alice let out a breath when he left. She would never tell anyone what she was thinking of this time, she had been so scared when she saw him, and at least she thought she was scared. Her heart started to beat faster and her breath got caught in her lungs. Her tummy started dancing and all of her blood went out of her face. She wondered what that was. But right now she felt really bad… he has moved, and a part of her didn't want him to go… she thought she had insulted him- big time…

"Eh…" she heard a voice call her out of her trance,

"Yes?" she answered and made a try of a smile.

"Where are we?" the long nosed fellow asked her

"You're in wonderland silly…" she answered in a kind tone.

"And where is this 'Wonderland'…?" the orange haired one asked.

"… Eeh, Wonderland is a place between worlds… I think…" she answered, but was not quite sure

The crew continued to ask questions and Alice did her best trying to answer them but her knowledge of Wonderland was only like so…

"I'd appreciate it if you continue your questions to the queen…" cat said when he remembered their mission

"Thank you cat…"Alice said, panting from all the questions…

"So where did the white bunny girl go?"Luffy asked and looked over at hatter, who had a few minutes ago snapped out of her state of panic and was just lying on the grass.

"White bunny?" Alice asked, she was not getting where they were saying…

"They mean Miwana…" cat expand and sipped his tea, three lumps of sugar, to have it as sweet as possible, without overdoing it.

"I know where she is!" the march hare shouted in his Scottish accent

"Really?" Luffy shouted. She didn't know why bit it bothered Nami that Luffy wanted to find that cute girl I a bunny outfit. She was cute, that stupid bunny girl…  
>why did Luffy want to find her, and not like she could direct them to the way out of this stupid dream<p>

Nami took some time to think things through. The Mary go has sunken, they should be dead… but how come they were here, in this wonderland?

Nami shook her head and glared at Luffy,

"Yes I am!" the hare shouted and his eye twitched,

"You _don't_ know!" Hatter said flying his way, she jumped on the March hare and pinned him on the floor. The hare was rolling around beneath her laughing like an idiot.

"You never know what you are saying…" the hatter said smug and smiled deviously before joining the hare in laughter, any fool could see the happiness that radiated from the two of them, they were happy and somehow that made Alice calmer, calm enough to speak louder and more like she normally did.

"Well, maybe if I call her, then she will defiantly come…" Alice said calmly…

"Oh, yeah she always answers the call…"cat said and smiled. He turned his head to Robin once more

"Has anyone ever told you that, the sparkle in your eyes are like, the skies on the most beautiful clear winter night…" he was literally serenading her in compliments, and she was starting to blush furiously.

Sanji glared at the cat his smile was giving him the creeps; there was something wrong with robin who was fighting back a swoon.

'_This guy is really good…'_

"Eeh, Luffy can we talk to you for a moment?"Usopp and Zoro were now standing beside him and gesturing him to come with them in the woods. As Nami saw it she stood up and joined them, chopper was trapped in the game Hatter and hare were playing; some tickle game. And chopper was having the time of his life,

"Stop it you, hahaha! You can't do this, stop!" he kept shouting it but there was no will power in his high pitched voice.

"Are you serious…?" Nami started and looked accusingly on Luffy, eh just looked at them in a confused manner.

"What do you mean?" he asked and tilted his head in confusion.

"I mean, where do you think we are?" she asked him and glared at him

"Well were in Wonderland!" he said and smiled.

"You remember that we were dragged down a whirlpool…right Luffy?" Usopp said carefully "we should be*gulp* dead…" he was starting to shake.

"Well… we can't be dead!" Luffy shouted

"Sssshhhh" they all shushed him, he was always so loud.

Zoro couldn't help but shoot his eyes at the blond who was laughing with the two bone-heads…and chopper.

She was beautiful, any fool could see that. He blond hair was glowing in the sun light that shot through the trees, he couldn't help but feel a little bad from the way she had gazed at him in fear…n he wondered if her was really that scary… it hurt him that he was scaring such a petite little being. She was so small, in a blue frilly dress and a big blue bow was placed on top of her head, somehow that made her look even cuter.

He sighed and looked back at his captain who was smiling like the monkey he was,

"That our point, we should be dead!" Nami almost shouted at him. His face changed from shock to nearly hurt.

"But we aren't… so why are you thinking about it so much," he asked them all in union, none of them could answer him.

"Well, some of us would like to know why we are alive, when we should be dead." Sanji said in a sort of calm manner, he would like to know what the hell was going on here. There was a flying cat flirting with Robin, a woman in a huge hat and a horrible orange colored trench coat who was treating a gray furred talking hare like a little brother, a blond girl who had a serious problem with pirates, and the stupid part seemed like Luffy loved being around them, for the past twenty minutes he had been exited, more excited than usual. Sanji somehow found it strange…

"Well than you should ask the queen…" a mellow voice sounded and the same girl, who came across them when they woke up, fell from the sky and stomped Zoro face down in the ground.

"Hey it's the white bunny girl!" Luffy shouted and jumped up of the ground to see her better

He quickly looked away though, for she was wearing the smallest unit of a pair of white pants and a fitting jacket, white one too, the same gold chain was hanging from her right shoulder and to her left breast pocket. Her outfit looked like it was painted on her, and it made her breast stand out.

Luffy looked away fast, fighting the nose bleed, his eyes shot to Nami who was starting to get red faced of fury from his reaction

'_Who does she think she is walking around like that!"_ Nami asked herself furies, and Luffy, her Luffy had gotten a nose bleed, wait, did she just say 'her Luffy'…?

She shook her head hard when she realized what she just said to herself. She didn't care who he liked, she didn´t have feelings for him…

She kept banging those thoughts in her head times and again. Trying to convince her, about this jealousy she suddenly felt, was not real!

"Please call me white rabbit!" she announced happily and bounced of Zoro's head. Oh my, I am so sorry again!"

She bowed her head in humble apology Zoro looked up and glared to her. Not this girl again…

"Well when you are ready I will take you to the queen!" she said.

"Would she be able to tell us where we are?" Sanji asked her, three seconds later he when into love chef mode once more.

"You are gorges, beautiful maiden, you glow in outstanding star light—"

"Kjaaaa!" Shouted the white rabbit and raised her paw and banged it in his head.

"You do bad thing, I am on a job! And cannot be distracted!" she said as she pulled the gold watch out of her pocket.

"Well, if we will meet up with the queen, then we are late!" she announced and pulled, from out of no were a large, horn. She drew in a large breath and blew the horn.

Within seconds: Alice, the hatter and the cat were standing in front of them. Saluting the white rabbit.

"You are late!" she said to them and banged the horn in hatters head.

The crew stared. While Chopper and Robin came walking to them. The cat gave Robin a wink. She felt her stomach turn to a knot.

When Copper walked past the hatter, she lifted his big red hat of his head and tried it on.

"Hey, don't, give me my hat back!" he ordered. Hatter dumped her great big green hat over his head. "Eeh what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to try it on it is a beautiful hat, the craftsmanship is exquisite. And so unique." She complimented his hat as she gave him his heat back. Choppers face lit up and his tongue got stuck in his throat. He didn't know what to say, he looked up at hatter's smiling face.

"Umm. Would you tell me your name?" he asked carefully.

"Of course…" she said "my name is Sabrina Thermopolis…"she smiled at the sound of her name.

"Sabrina…" chopper said smiling. "That is a nice name."

Alice saw the look in the green hared pirate's eyes, and she felt guilty. _'I must have upset him…'_ she thought and the knot in her stomach went tighter in the feeling of upsetting someone.

She gathered up the courage and ran besides him. "Umm…" she started to get his attention, he looked at her with those eyes, and suddenly she felt shy...

"I am sorry if I upset you…" She said in a shaky voice"I don't know where my fear comes from, I don't even know where I got them…" she was starting to mumble too much

"I'm not upset." He said and looked closer to her, "I'm just surprised, I would've thought that the champion of wonderland could Handel a pack of pirates…" he said to her and smirked. Then chuckled of the face she got.

"I'll show you!" she shouted to him,

As they walked up the path being led by the white rabbit, Robin wondered who this red queen was; she was hoping to know what the hell they were doing here. And she, as the queen would probably know.

Suddenly she heard a sound; she turned her head that way and suddenly…

_**(A/N) if anyone is curios, there is information about Alice, hatter a charshire cat on our profile **_


End file.
